Doc Doc, Who's There?/Tour Guide of Duty
Doc Doc, Who's There?/Tour Guide of Duty is the fifth episode of the seventh season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on August 27, 2019. Synopsis Doc Doc, Who's There? Poppy tries to make Dr. Moonbloom a better doctor. Finding her silliness distracts her from her medical duties. Tour Guide of Duty Branch volunteers to help Tug to find a new tourist attraction, but is forced to give trolls a tour in his own bunker. Plot Doc Doc, Who's There? Poppy is trying to get Smidge to make up her mind what flavour of Ice Cream she wants as she is holding up an entire line of Trolls queuing. Smidge asks the vendor to give her samples of everything and before Poppy can stop her she gets a brain freeze. Poppy states she is taking Smidge to Dr. Moonbloom and Smidge pretends she is better to get out of it. Smidge Poppy not to take her to see the doctor despite being in agony as she finds her too intimidating. Guy Diamond states he has not been to her in years but adds his body has not had any problems in years. Poppy is then worried Trolls aren't getting the health care they need because their afraid of the doctor. In the waiting room to see the doctor, the Doctor states she has lost another one, referring to her hug watch, but the remark has Poppy and a patient worried at first. Poppy tells her to smile and great each patient with a laugh, but when she tries it on her waiting patient he freaks out. Poppy stops her and tells her to be more fun to put the Trolls at ease. Poppy takes the Doctor to Cooper to bring out her silly side. Cooper is a master of silliness according to Poppy and is chasing his own tail - except he doesn't have one. They try several things and all of them fail to bring out the silliness of the Doctor as she keeps switching to Doctor mode, such as trying to save a Balloon animal with real medical skills. Cooper has to take her back to the basics of silliness in order to teach her how to be silly. She hits herself with a custard pie and has a mental image pop inside her head of her silliness. At the Doctors practice, she shows her new silly side but while her patients are happier. As Poppy high-5s Cooper, he hurts a foot. There is now a 3 week waiting list to see the doctor as her silliness has gone viral and the village is now coming to see it. Poppy realises no one needs medical attention despite this. Poppy tries to address the issue with Moonbloom but the Doctor decides the best solution is just to give up being a Doctor. With the Doctor gone there is now no one to look after the health of the village and Poppy has a new problem. Poppy takes over using medical scrapbooks though is not doing a great job of it. Cooper is over bandaged for his leg, DJ Suki has DJ hands and won't stop scratching movements, Harper has a leg thats fallen asleep while her dad King Peppy needs her to examine a suspicious mole. Guy brings in an emergency - Gia Grooves has gum in her hair. Smidge tries to sound like she knows what she is doing but runs out in a panic. Poppy asks for a comb but Guy says she is not trained for this but Poppy informs them Dr. Moonbloom can't help them and their on their own. The Doctor is doing her silly act in front of an audience. As she finishes, Gemma Fur catches her attention with a bad cough. But when Doctor Moonbloom tries to note the seriousness of the cough, the other Trolls think she is still being silly and continue to laugh at her. At the clinic, the comb breaks and now Gia has that in her hair. Poppy decides they have no choice but to cut the hair which Gia doesn't want because this is her best haircut. Guy holds onto Gia as Poppy goes to cut the hair. Doctor Moonbloom returns at this moment. She tells Poppy her silliness lead her back to the clinic and she looks at Gia's gummed hair. The Doctor tells Gia she won't make it causing Gia to faint then adds she won't make it home for an hour as thats how long the peanut butter will take to get the gum out of her hair. Moonbloom is back to her old self except now she is telling jokes to make her patients laugh. Episode Notes *Guy and Gia both show the Glitter Troll vanity in this episode - Guy calls his body beautiful and Gia won't cut her hair. *The Balloon animal is red for a reason to make it look like blood when it bursts. *The gum in Gia's hair is not just vanity that is a concern. The Trolls use their hair for natural self defence among other things and need it to move freely at a moments notice. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *Dr. Moonbloom *Cooper *DJ Suki *Rufus *Guy Diamond *Gia Grooves *Gemma Fur *Keith *Satin and Chenille *Fuzzbert *Harper *King Peppy Episode Ranking How good was "Doc Doc, Who's There"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Tour Guide of Duty At the Volunteer Draft, Poppy is hosting the event and the entire village is excited to play its part. She announces the first Troll who needs help, its Biggie. Biggie needs help with teaching Mr. Dinkles how to ride his unicycle and he chooses DJ Suki. Branch is excited to be at his first Volunteer Draft, he talks to twins Satin and Chenille who are so excited that they state they love each other. The second person in need of a volunteer is announced by Poppy as Dr. Moonbloom who needs surgical assistant. She chooses Cooper and Branch thinks he would have been great for this role but is sure he'll get picked by someone else. The scene fast-forwards to the end of the Draft and Branch is the only Troll not picked. King Peppy s the one Troll who needs a volunteer to help him learn to swim, but he choose the rock next to Branch. While Branch tries to comprehend why Peppy choose a rock over him, Peppy lets it known that everyone knows how much he hates to be bothered. Poppy explains that in his Bunker Days, Branch left a bad impression on the rest of the village and a flashback to when Harper asked him for sugar shows a hostile response to her from him. Branch states that since then he has grown to love the community which makes Poppy proud of him and despite his protest she hugs him. The pairs attention is drawn by Tug Duluth who is wonders into the Volunteer Draft late to find a volunteer to help her. When asked she puts on a fake smile and states that she is currently masking a an internal storm of horror and unease. She is also dismayed she missed the Draft as she needs assistance, but she tries to laugh off her problems her laughter turns to tears. Branch tells her he will help and to lay it on her the problem. Tug explains that she has a brand new tour for tomorrow and Poppy states the village is excited about it. Tug however responds that what the village doesn't know is that there is no tour. At her tour booth she explains she planned to tour the new island that appeared in the Lagoon, however, it swam off. Now she doesn't have a tour. Branch understands what is being asked of him - he needs to find her a new idea for a tour. His first suggestions are already Tours except the Tunnels of Certain Death, but Tug is not impressed with the suggestion and Branch states, then gets corrected by Tug, there is no such thing as a bad idea. He tries Puffalo Plains but the Puffalo are in their moulting season and therefore are not presentable.Branch takes her to an ant hill for his next suggestion, thinking outside of the box. However the magnifying glass catches the sunlight and the ants run in terror at being burned. At her booth, Tug is facing the prospect of cancelling but Branch comes up with one last idea; his bunker. Poppy is alerted by this tour as Branch is such a private Troll. He reassures Tug this is not a bother and tug introduces her tour to the waiting Trolls. Branch reassures Poppy also that this is not a classic Branch fear out waiting to happen. Tug reveals that Branch has multiple entrances to his bunker, which startles him, the Trolls try outall the entrances with Guy Diamond enjoying the unlimited access to his Bunker idea they have. Tug also reveals tapes of his journal and plays one of him questioning his own name. At his rations, Tug offs a free sample of each ration, Keith goes looking for chocolate. Next she gives access to Gary, which causes other Trolls to touch Gary's buttons. This is the point that break Branch and he is 30 seconds away from a panic, Poppy tells him to go. He can't escape as his main elevator is in use and Guy Diamond is still ravelling at the unlimited access and knocks him down sliding down one of his entrance poles. His only chance now is his panic room. He opens it up to find Keith has already broken in and devoured all of the chocolate Branch had in there. This pushes Branch over the edge and he cries out. Getting Tug's attention he confesses this tour is just too much for him. Tug is taken back by his confession and adds a new attraction to the Tour; one of the kindest and most helpful friends she has ever had Branch. He tries to understand how she could say that about him when he failed to find her a tour. She states that everyone has their limits and he gave her everything he had. Poppy states this is true, while they never ask him for little stuff he has never let them down with the big stuff. Satin and Chenilla states he helped when they needed a fashion model and Guy states he helped when there was an Intruder in the Village. Branch is happy to hear the other Trolls calling him a good friend and he confesses his has come a long way since his Bunker Days, but they still need to get out of his Bunker. Episode Notes *Guy Diamond brings up that Branch helped them find a intruder in the past, which is true he did that in The Imposer. Guy then proceeds to ask "whatever happened that guy anyway?", which is a nod to the fact after Season 4, they were never mentioned again. *"Tour Guide of Duty" is a play on "Tour of duty" which is the term used to describe the length of period a soldier was in active combat. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Smidge *Branch *King Peppy *Tug Duluth *Biggie *DJ Suki *Dr. Moonbloom *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Harper *Guy Diamond Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Tour Guide of Duty"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes